garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Odie in Love
Odie in Love is the eighteenth'US'/sixth'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Odie falls in love with his grooming brush as a jealous Garfield plots to get rid of the brush. Plot Jon arrives home from the market, and is greeted by his pets. As Odie annoys Jon, Garfield complains about the dog's dignity, before he acts in a similar when hearing that Arbuckle has a surprise for them. Jon reveals that he bought a grooming brush for their monthly check up at the vet. Jon tries the brush on Odie, and when Arbuckle leaves the room, Odie falls for the brush, much to Garfield's shock. Odie soon begins to treat the brush as a person, and begins to pay little attention to Garfield's company. The two go outside and meet up with Arlene, Nermal and a Dachshund, who agree that Odie's love for the brush is cute. This angers Garfield, who is pushed into getting rid of the brush. In the nighttime, Garfield steals the brush, and throws it in the garbage, claiming that there is no place for it in the household. The following day, Odie finds that the brush is missing, and panics. He digs up the backyard, and when unable to find it, he begins howling day and night. Garfield reveals to Arlene that he threw the brush away, leading the latter to ridicule him for doing so, claiming he did it as he was jealous, which Garfield shrugs off. The next day, Garfield is pushed over the edge when he gets no sleep and food, and buys another brush, which Odie identifies as a different brush. Garfield, overwhelmed by the howling, takes Odie to the garbage can he threw the brush in, only to find it missing. When seeing it in a garbage truck, the two chase it down to the dump, before going into the garbage disposal. The two manage to dodge the dangers inside, and manage to get out with the brush. When they get home, Odie finds Jon's shoe brush on the table. He abandons the grooming brush in favor of the shoe brush. Garfield picks up the grooming brush, and asks it if it is free for the night. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie Major Characters *Arlene *Jon Arbuckle Minor Characters *Pooky *Nermal *Unnamed Dachshund *Liz Wilson (Mentioned) Trivia *When Garfield and Jon are at the table looking drowsy, the background music (which is often played in Jon's house) is slower and high pitched. *"The Garfield Show" theme song is heard when Garfield and Odie ride in a kid's skateboard to the junkyard. *This is so far the only episode where Garfield and Arlene are shown on the fence, like in the comic strip. Cultural References *Garfield's line to Odie: "You are a sad, strange little dog, Odie.", is a possible reference to the quote, "You are a sad, strange little man", uttered by Buzz Lightyear's line in Toy Story. Goofs *When Garfield says "Odie will never know the difference", his lips do not move. *When Odie falls in love with another brush and hits his head with the grooming brush, the sound effects are one second late. Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes